Animal Crossing Life
by NDSGuy
Summary: A boy named Joe moves to texas to create his life. This story has most elements from the game and some are changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Joe sat in his train seat. He was halfway to Texas. He looked out the window. Joe hasn't thought about a home yet. Not to mention the fact that he only hat 1,000 B. Joe glanced at the compartment door as it opened. A blue cat with a white face wearing a hand knitted shirt walked through. "Hey you! Mind if I sit here?" the cat asked. "No, I don't mind," Joe replied. The cat sat down in the seat in front of Joe.

"TEXAS! TEXAS! We are pulling into the Texas station!" the intercom announced. The train halted to a stop. Joe walked to the front of the train and got off. The cat quickly followed. "Joe! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Rover," the cat panted.

"Okay, thanks _Rover_," Joe replied

"Do you know where you are going to live yet?" Rover asked out of the blue.

"No… haven't thought about it…" Joe replied.

Okay then, let me hook ya' up with my ol' pal Nook then," Rover finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time to Get a House

Rover and Joe started to walk three acres to the right. That's when they came past a run-down shack. Joe kept walking. "JOE! STOP!" Rover exclaimed. "Why? That's just a run-down shack," Joe replied. "No, this is Tom Nook's store. It's called Nook's Cranny. Joe headed back. When he got back, they headed in.

Inside Nook's place, there were a few tables with items, paper, and tools. On the floor were some shirts, a umbrella, and one piece of furniture. There was another animal inside. A raccoon wearing an apron with an acorn like thing on it.

"Oh, Rover!" The raccoon said.

"Hi Nook! This is Joe. He's looking for a house," Rover told Nook.

Tom Nook turns to Joe. Then looks at Rover. "Rover, let me and the boy talk," Nook told him. Rover walked out. Nook looks at Joe again. "So you need a house, eh? Well, you came to the right place. I have four. I want you to follow me to the acre it is in. Got it?" Nook explained. Nook walked out and Joe followed. They were in front of the train station and then wend south one acre.

"These are the four houses. Take a look at anyone, they don't have locks. The gyroid by the house are used for personal messages for people to see when you are away. Got it?" Nook explained. Joe shook his head. Joe ran into the house on the upper-right hand side. There was a bed on the east side of the room with a nightstand and lamp. On the west side was a table with a diary. The floor was stone and the walls were wood. Joe liked it. All he needed to do is to furnish it.

Joe hurry's back outside. "Mr. Nook! I found one. I like it," Joe told nook. "What is the cost?" Nook thought for a moment. "14,800 B." Nook said. Joe stood stunned. He pulled 1,000 B. from his pocket. "Ummm…" Joe mumbled. "This is it? I hate it when people put me in thorny situations. Sigh…" Nook replied. "I will put the 1,000 B. as a down payment. You will pay it off in due time. How does that sound?" Nook finished. Joe showed great happiness, meaning yes.  Nook took the 1,000 bells and left. Rover was gone. There was no one.

Joe was about to walk into the house when the Gyroid spoke. "It's late. I suggest you go to bed, JOE." Joe nodded in agreement. Joe changed into some PJs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Job

Joe woke up. He rose in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his small, dark house. _I wonder if I can get a temporary job with Nook to work off some bells._ Joe Thought in his head. Joe jumped up out of bed and dressed out of his PJs into a Flame Shirt.

Joe stood outside his door as he breathed in the cool, crisp, morning air. Joe started forward to look at the bulletin board to see the news. Joe stood opened mouthed at the bulletin board. It said:

Attention Texas!

I will be handing out one job to the  
taker. Anyone even humans can  
apply. Be sure to come, especially  
when you owe someone a big sum of  
money.

Tom Nook

Joe knew Nook was putting him up to it. So Joe headed one acre north and looked at the Train Station clock. It said 9:06 AM. Joe headed two acres east and headed into Nook's Cranny.

"Ah! Joe! My favorite person!" Nook said as he walked in. "Can I have the-," Joe was stopped by Nook. "Job? Yes, you are applied!" Joe stared blankly at Nook. There was a silence. Joe decided to break it. "So, what do I do first?" Joe asked. "Give this axe to Quetzal. Don't get think of anything funny, you here. This is Quetzal's Axe," Nook told Joe. "Yes sir!" Joe exclaimed. He grabbed the axe and was off!


End file.
